Treaty of St. Louis (WW1 rerun II map game)
This is the Treaty of St. Louis. This will be the name if all the diplomats agree to the treaty. It will primarily focus on the carving up of the French and British Empires. The Russian Empire will also be partly carved up. Public Statement Since a score of diplomats from certain countries will be arriving in St. Louis, to decrease suspicion, the treaty will be publicly announced as a united alliance to encourage free trade, increase relationships and a united military alliance. Agreements Below is the list of agreements that each country will agree to. Those in bold will not be a secret. * All nations who signed this treaty agree to a military alliance and will put themselves and members first before any other alliances. * All nations who signed this treaty agree to partial free trade with tariff maximums of 5%. If trading issues arise between members, the case will be check in "Grand Court" * All nations who signed this treaty will share medical, transportation, scientific, astronomical, mathematical and entertainment technologies between each other. Military technologies will be only shared if there is a large enough war. * All nations who signed this treaty will handle their differences with other members in the "Grand Court" More information on this court later in the treaty. * If a war with France or Britain begins, all members join the war. Each member will be rewarded greatly with land, money and resources. * Spain will be given OTL Algeria, Morocco, Mali, Mauritania, Senegal, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau, Guinea and Sierra Leone. They will also be rewarded OTL Occitanie, Nouvelle-Aquitaine, Portugal and the Strait of Gibraltar. * Italy will be rewarded OTL Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur and Corsica. OTL Tunisia, Egypt (With the exception of the Suez Canal, which will be under joint control by the alliance), Ango-Egyptian Sudan, Ethiopia and Somaliland will also become Italian colonies. * Germany will be rewarded OTL Grand Est, Hauts-de-France, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté, Luxembourg, Belguim, vassals made out of Ukraine, Poland, Belarus and the Baltic region. A future war against the Dutch will promise the Netherlands to be annexed into Germany. Germany will also have OTL Benin, Nigeria, Central African Republic, Chad, Gabon, Republic of the Congo, DRC, Kenya, Uganda, Angola, Zambia and Madagascar as colonies. The island of Sri Lanka will also be gave to Germany * Denmark will be rewarded all of Scandinavia and Iceland in a future war. * All remaining African lands will become American colonies. * Persia will be rewarded OTL Pakistan, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Armenia and Azerbaijan. * The Ottoman Empire will be rewarded all of Greece and Arabia. Cyprus and Crimea will also be ceded to the Ottoman Empire as well as OTL Georgia. * Siam will be rewarded French Indochina, OTL Burma and the mainland part of British Malaysia. A future against China will also promise OTL Hainan, Guangxi, Guandong and Yunnan and a future war against the Dutch will promise the island of Sumatra. * Austria-Hungary will be rewarded Romania, Serbia, Montenegro and Albania. * Japan will be rewarded with all of eastern Siberia. A future war with China will grant Manchuria and OTL Hebei, Beijing, Shanghai, Tianjin, Shandong, Jiangsu, Zhejiang and Fujian. * The United States of America will be rewarded all French and British possessions in the Western Hemisphere. A future war against the Dutch will promise any of their possessions in the Western Hemisphere as well. The United States will be rewarded with the Western part of British Malaysia, Australia, New Zealand, any French or British territory in the Pacific, Hong Kong, Macau and Singapore. A future war against the Dutch will promise the island of Borneo and Sulawesi. The Moluccas Island will also be annexed as well as the city of Jakarta. Settlements Disputes between members will be settle in the Grand Court. It will have 3 different judges, elected by 2 representatives every 2 years. As the founder, America is granted to have one of the three judges. Each judge can only represent one country. The judge must be born in the country their representing and citizenship and a fair knowledge of international law and at least 5 years worth of experience. During a case, their is only one judge and a small jury. The reason for the 3 judges is so that the cases remained unbias, such as a judge from Italy deciding a case between Japan and America instead of the American judge. The jury is made up of a representative from each member country except the countries having the dispute. Each jury representative is appointed every 2 years by the head of the state of that country. Agreements Below is which countries that have agreed to the Treaty of St. Louis yet. (Requires players and mod response) * United States of America: '''We sign the Treaty, becoming the founding and first member. * '''Germany: Yes. * Denmark:We are strictly neutral. * Italy: Yes. * Spain:Yes, but as long as we avoid direct combat. * Ottoman Empire: Yes. * Austria-Hungary: Yes. * Persia: As long as we avoid direct fighting and kick the Russian influence sphear out of the north. * Siam: Yes, if we also get the Shan\Kentung state in Burma. * Japan: For the time being. Category:WW1 rerun II (map game) Category:Treaties Category:United States of America Category:Germany Category:Denmark Category:Italy Category:Spain Category:Ottoman Empire Category:Austria-Hungary Category:Persia Category:Siam Category:Japan Category:USA